religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
René Girard
thumb|René Girard in 2007 René Noël Girard (Avignon, 25 december 1923) is een Frans-Amerikaans antropoloog, historicus, vergelijkende literatuurwetenschapper en emeritus hoogleraar aan de Stanford University (Stanford, Californië) en Duke University (Durham, North Carolina). Hij wordt als een van de grootste vernieuwers in de hedendaagse menswetenschappen beschouwd. Algemeen Girard studeerde paleografie en middeleeuwse geschiedenis aan de École Nationale des Chartes te Parijs, nadat hij eerder zijn baccalaureaat in de filosofie gehaald had. Girard is van Franse afkomst, maar kreeg aanvankelijk veel grotere erkenning in de Verenigde Staten, waar hij sinds 1947 woonde en in de jaren '60 professor werd aan verschillende prestigieuze universiteiten. Sinds 1995 is hij emeritus professor van de universiteit van Stanford. Mimesis Het basisbegrip van de theorie van Girard is de mimesis of het mimetisme. Beide begrippen betekenen bij hem nabootsing in menselijk gedrag en verlangen. Het menselijk verlangen is, volgens Girard, complexer dan de eenvoudige rechte lijn die subject en object verbindt. Het verlangen is niet louter subjectief, noch louter objectief, er speelt steeds een derde dimensie mee: het model van het verlangen. In tegenstelling tot instincten zijn menselijke verlangens bemiddeld door een model dat onbewust nagebootst wordt. Zo ontstaat wat Girard de mimetische driehoek noemt. Hij heeft de mimetische hypothese over het menselijk gedrag voor het eerst naar voren gebracht in zijn essay De romantische leugen en de romaneske waarheid. Daarin onderzoekt hij een aantal van de grootste literaire werken van de laatste eeuwen die hij romanesk noemt in tegenstelling tot de "romantische" teksten. In de romaneske literatuur wordt het verlangen aan een model verbonden. Dat is al het geval bij het eerste grote meesterwerk van de moderne tijden: Don Quichot. Zijn hele bestaan is een imitatie van de legendarische ridder Amadis de Gaula. Zijn bestaan is, zoals Girard aangeeft, een karikatuur van de Christelijke "imitatio Christi", nabootsing van Christus. Girard heeft het mimetische verlangen voor het eerst ontdekt door twee literaire teksten met elkaar in verband te brengen, namelijk De eeuwige echtgenoot van Dostojewski en De misplaatste nieuwsgierige, een novelle uit Don Quichot van Cervantes. In beide werken staat een driehoeksrelatie centraal die op een identieke manier evolueert. De ene held van het verhaal probeert zijn verlangen naar zijn vrouw of aanstaande op te drijven, door een andere man te overtuigen die vrouw ook te begeren. De structurele overeenkomst tussen de teksten trof Girard. Interdividuele psychologie Girard onderscheidt externe en interne bemiddeling of mediatie. Wanneer de afstand tussen model en subject voldoende groot is, is het onmogelijk dat beiden rivalen of concurrenten worden. Don Quichot verlangt de daden te stellen die Amadis ook deed, maar hij kan geen concurrent worden van zijn model. In dat geval spreekt Girard over externe bemiddeling. Wanneer de afstand zo klein wordt dat model en subject elkaar het object kunnen betwisten, spreekt Girard over interne bemiddeling. Afstand moet hier niet verstaan worden als fysieke of ruimtelijke afstand, al kan dat ook een rol spelen. Het gaat over de geestelijke afstand waardoor iemand niet het object wil verlangen dat een potentieel model heeft. Een soldaat kan naast zijn generaal de wacht houden, maar hij zal niet het voedsel of de vrouw van zijn generaal verlangen en betwisten. Het mimetisme van de soldaat zal normaal extern zijn. Dat wil zeggen dat hij enkel de bevelen en de strijdlust van zijn generaal zal opvolgen of imiteren. Wanneer de afstand klein is kan het oorspronkelijke model op zijn beurt het verlangen dat hij aan het subject gesuggereerd heeft imiteren. Daardoor wordt het verlangen van dat oorspronkelijke model sterker. Het verlangen van het oorspronkelijke subject wordt door de imitatie van het heviger verlangende model eveneens sterker. En zo ontstaat er een escalatie van verlangen naar het object. De termen model en subject zijn dan eigenlijk niet meer van toepassing. Beide antagonisten zijn gefascineerd door elkaar in hun verlangen naar het object dat ontaard is in een rivaliteit. Door de steeds toenemende imitatie van elkaar, worden ze steeds meer aan elkaar gelijk. Het moderne verlangende subject schrijft aan zijn model een metafysisch prestige toe. Dat metafysische prestige straalt af op het object. Wanneer een van de rivalen in de strijd het object definitief verwerft, is ontgoocheling van die persoon waarschijnlijk omdat de kloof tussen de gebruikswaarde van het object en het prestige dat het in de strijd verworven had zo groot is. Tevens argumenteert Girard dat het object minder belangrijk wordt naarmate de strijd tussen de rivalen escaleert, omdat het verlangen - dat het instinct overtroeft en in een bepaalde richting kan sturen - door het verlangen van de ander aangevuurd wordt, niet door het object! In een moderne context wordt die strijd vaak niet met met wapens gevoerd. Iedere rivaal meet zijn winst of verlies af aan kleine tekens die hem nu eens het gevoel geven dat hij een winnaar is met een fenomenaal metafysisch prestige en dan weer het idee geven dat hij een mislukkeling is. Het gaat hier dan om een manisch-depressieve ziekte. De rivalen hebben daarbij de illusie dat een essentieel verschil hen scheidt, terwijl ze eigenlijk volkomen aan elkaar gelijk zijn door de op de spits gedreven imitatie. Ze zijn wat Girard de dubbels noemt. Het zondebokmechanisme In La violence et le sacré heeft Girard voor het eerst zijn mimetische theorie toegepast op het ontstaan van de menselijke cultuur. Hij stelt dat de toename van de hersenmassa bij de hominiden betekende dat ze steeds beter werden in nabootsing. Dat impliceerde een toename van het leervermogen, maar eveneens een toename van de rivaliteit. Uiteindelijk waren de dierlijke instinctieve dominantiepatronen niet meer in staat om zich te handhaven onder druk van het mimetische geweld. Er ontstonden zogenaamde mimetische crises waarbij alle leden van een groep zich tegen elkaar richtten in collectief geweld. Door het mimetische karakter van dat geweld evolueerde de vijandigheid van allen tegen allen zich naar een toestand waarbij de hele groep zich verenigde tegen een enkel slachtoffer, de zondebok. Die zondebok werd door het mimetisme de enige vijand en dus gedood. Als bij wonder was de groep bevrijd van zijn geweld wat als een ontzettende opluchting ervaren werd. Aan die zondebok werd door de groep dan niet alleen de oorsprong van het vreselijke geweld toegeschreven, maar ook de bevrijding ervan. Dat verklaart de vergoddelijking van de zondebok. Door het zondebokmechanisme ontstonden de eerste menselijke culturen en de vele "heidense" godheden. Om zich tegen de terugkeer van het vreselijke collectieve geweld te behoeden, hanteerden de hominiden twee middelen. In de eerste plaats werden allerlei gedragingen die hen herinnerden aan het ontstaan van het geweld verboden. Dat zijn de taboes. Het incestverbod is daar een van. Ten tweede werd het zondebokmechanisme herhaald, en dus geïmiteerd, door de groep om nieuwe crises te voorkomen of te genezen. Dat is de instelling van het offer dat, wellicht begonnen met het mensenoffer, ook vaak evolueerde naar een dierenoffer. Het unieke van de Bijbel In Des choses cachées depuis la fondation du monde spreekt Girard voor het eerst over het unieke karakter van de Bijbel. Daar waar de meeste culturen de zondebok steeds als schuldig beschouwen en er stereotype beschuldigingen zijn zoals incest en vadermoord ten overstaan van de zondebok, is er in het Oude Testament een tendens merkbaar om het onschuldige slachtoffer te rehabiliteren. Die evolutie mondt uit in de evangelies waar Christus door een mimetisch opgefokte massa gedood wordt, maar er staat geschreven: "Zij hebben mij zonder reden gehaat". Christus is het onschuldige lam. Opdat het zondebokmechanisme en de oude offerpraktijken zouden kunnen blijven werken in een cultuur is het noodzakelijk dat de hele groep oprecht gelooft in de schuld van de zondebok. Een zondebok hebben is niet weten dat je hem hebt. Het evangelie toont echter duidelijk de onschuld aan van het slachtoffer en de illusie van de mimetische massa: "Vader, vergeef hen want ze weten niet wat ze doen." De teksten van de evangelies oefenen een ondermijnende werking uit ten overstaan van de heidense sacrale structuren die op de taboes en offercultus gebouwd zijn. Zij zijn volgens Girard verantwoordelijk voor de langzame desacralisatie van het oorspronkelijk heidense Europa. Hij beklemtoont dan ook het uitzonderlijke karakter van de Bijbel ten overstaan van andere religies. Ten gevolge van zijn vergelijkend religieus onderzoek bekeerde Girard zich tot het Katholicisme. Receptie De interdisciplinaire belangstelling voor de hypothesen van René Girard is de laatste jaren sterk toegenomen. Opmerkelijk is dat heel recente en revolutionaire ontdekkingen in de experimentele psychologie en de neurowetenschappen de basisintuïties van het denken van Girard lijken te bevestigen. De Amerikaanse experimentele psycholoog Dr. Scott Garrels omschreef het als volgt: The parallels between Girard's insights and the only recent conclusions made by empirical researchers concerning imitation (in both development and the evolution of species) are extraordinary. What makes Girard's insights so remarkable is that he not only discovered and developed the primordial role of psychological mimesis during a time when imitation was quite out of fashion, but he did so through investigation in literature, cultural anthropology, history,… (Garrels, 2004, p. 29)Garrels, Scott R.. "Imitation, Mirror Neurons and Mimetic Desire: Convergence between the Mimetic Theory of René Girard and Empirical Research on Imitation”, in Contagion: Journal of Violence, Mimesis, and Culture, vol. 12-13 (2006), p.47-86. In 2005 werd Girard verkozen als lid ("onsterfelijke") van de Académie Française, de hoogste eer voor Franse intellectuelen. Bibliografie *1961 Mensonge romantique et vérité romanesque. Paris: Grasset. ISBN 2-01-279133-6 (vert. De romantische leugen en de romaneske waarheid, 1986. Kok Agora, Kampen ISBN 9024275334) *1962 Proust: A Collection of Critical Essays. Englewood Cliffs, New Jersey: Prentice Hall. (Herdruk: 1977, Greenwood Press). Verzameling artikels over leven en werk van Marcel Proust; redactie door René Girard. *1963 Dostoïevski, du double à l'unité. Paris: Plon. (vert. Dubbels en demonen. Over het ondergrondse verlangen, 1995. Lannoo, Tielt ISBN 90-209-2483-4) *1972 La violence et le Sacré. Paris: Grasset. ISBN 2-01-008984-7 (vert. God en geweld. Over de oorsprong van mens en cultuur, 1994. Lannoo, Tielt ISBN 90-209-2269-6) *1976 Critique dans un souterrain. Lausanne: L'Age d'Homme. *1978 To Double Business Bound: Essays on Literature, Mimesis, and Anthropology. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press. *1978 Des choses cachées depuis la fondation du monde. Paris: Grasset. ISBN 2-253-03244-1 (vert. Wat vanaf het begin der tijden verborgen was..., 1990. Kok Agora, Kampen ISBN 90-242-7633-0 / DNB/Pelckmans, Kapellen ISBN 90-289-1320-3) *1982 Le bouc émissaire. Paris: Grasset. ISBN 2-253-03738-9 (vert. De zondebok, 1986. Kok Agora, Kampen ISBN 90-242-7534-2 ISBN 90-391-0847-1 / DNB/Pelckmans, Kapellen ISBN 90-289-1127-8 ISBN 90-289-2969-X) *1985 La route antique des hommes pervers. Paris: Grasset. (vert. De aloude weg der boosdoeners, 1987. Kok Agora, Kampen ISBN 90-242-7573-3 / DNB/Pelckmans, Kapellen ISBN 90-289-12819) *1988 Violent Origins: Walter Burkert, Rene Girard, and Jonathan Z. Smith on Ritual Killing and Cultural Formation. Ed. by Robert Hamerton-Kelly. Palo Alto, California: Stanford University Press. *1990 Shakespeare: les feux de l'envie. Paris: Grasset. Engelse uitgave: A Theatre of Envy: William Shakespeare. 1991. New York: Oxford University Press. (vert. Shakespeare. Het schouwspel van de afgunst, 1995. Lannoo, Tielt) *1994 Quand ces choses commenceront ... Entretiens avec Michel Treguer. Paris: Arléa. *1996 The Girard Reader. Ed. by. James G. Williams. New York: Crossroad. *1999 Je vois Satan tomber comme l'éclair. Paris: Grasset. (vert. Ik zie Satan vallen als een bliksem, 2000. Agora, Kampen ISBN 90-391-0803-X / Pelckmans, Kapellen ISBN 90-289-2881-2) *2001 Celui par qui le scandale arrive. Paris: Desclée de Brouwer. ISBN 2-220-05011-4 *2002 La voix méconnue du réel. Paris: Grasset. *2003 Le sacrifice. Paris: Bibliothèque nationale de France. *2004 Les origines de la culture. Entretiens avec Pierpaolo Antonello et João Cezar de Castro Rocha. Paris: Desclée de Brouwer. ISBN 2-220-05355-5 (Engelse vertaling: Evolution and Conversion: Dialogues on the Origins of Culture. Londen: Continuum, 2008) *2004 Oedipus Unbound: Selected Writings on Rivalry and Desire. Ed. by Mark R. Anspach. Stanford: Stanford University Press. *2006 Verità o fede debole. Dialogo su cristianesimo e relativismo (Engelse vertaling: Truth or Weak Faith. Dialogue about Christianity and Relativism. With Gianni Vattimo. Nederlandse vertaling: Waarheid of zwak geloof? Dialoog over christendom en relativisme Kampen: Pelckmans, 2008.) A cura di P. Antonello, Transeuropa Edizioni, Massa. *2007 Dieu, une invention? Editions de l'Atelier. Met André Gounelle en Alain Houziaux. *2007 Le Tragique et la Pitié: Discours de réception de René Girard à l'Académie française et réponse de Michel Serres. Editions le Pommier. *2007 Achever Clausewitz. Entretiens avec Benoît Chantre. Paris: Carnets Nord. *2007 De la violence à la divinité. Paris: Grasset. (Bundeling van Mensonge romantique et vérité romanesque, La violence et le Sacré, Des choses cachées depuis la fondation du monde en Le bouc émissaire, met een nieuwe algemene inleiding). *2008 Anorexie et désir mimétique. Paris: L'Herne. *2008 Mimesis and Theory: Essays on Literature and Criticism, 1953-2005. Ed. by Robert Doran. Stanford: Stanford University Press. *2008 La conversion de l'art. Paris: Carnets Nord. ISBN 9782355360169 (boek met DVD Le sens de l'histoire) Nederlandse boeken over Girard *1985 Louis van Bladel, Christelijk geloof en maatschappijkritiek. Evangelie, Marx, Marcuse, Baudrillard, Girard. Kapellen: De Nederlandsche Boekhandel. ISBN 90-289-0590-1. *1986 Roel Kaptein en Pieter Tijmes, De ander als model en obstakel; Een inleiding in het werk van René Girard. Kampen: Kok Agora. ISBN 90-242-7551-2. *1987 André Lascaris, Uitzicht voor een oude wereld: West-Europa op een keerpunt. Kampen: Kok Agora. ISBN 90-2427552-0. *1987 André Lascaris, Advocaat van de zondebok. Het werk van René Girard en het evangelie van Jezus. Hilversum: Gooi en Sticht. ISBN 90-3040398-5. *1988 Wouter van Beek (red.), Mimese en geweld. Beschouwingen over het werk van René Girard. Kok Agora, Kampen. ISBN 90-2427606-3. *1988 Hans Achterhuis, Het rijk van de schaarste. Van Thomas Hobbes tot Michel Foucault. Baarn: Ambo. ISBN 90-2630848-5. *1990 Cees van Veelen, Van verre vrienden en een goede God? Een studie naar de uitleg van het bijbelboek Job. Eersel. *1992 André Lascaris en Hans Weigand (red.), Nabootsing. In discussie over René Girard. Kok Agora, Kampen. ISBN 90-3910042-x. *1993 André Lascaris, Het soevereine slachtoffer. Een theologisch essay over geweld en onderdrukking. Baarn: Ten Have. ISBN 90-259-4551-1. *1994 Jan Populier, God heeft echt bestaan. Met René Girard naar een nieuw mens- en wereldbeeld. Tielt: Lannoo & Mimesis. ISBN 90-750-0701-9. *1996 Paul Pelckmans en Guido Vanheeswijck (red.), René Girard. Het labyrint van het verlangen. Zes opstellen. Kapellen: Pelckmans (ISBN 90-289-2204-0); Kampen: Kok Agora (ISBN 90-3910680-0). *2001 Hans Weigand (red.), Na-apers en zondebokken. Over waarheid en leugen in de roman. Zoetermeer: Boekencentrum. ISBN 978-9023909699. *2001 Stijn Latré en Guido Vanheeswijck, Dionysus of de gekruisigde. Friedrich Nietzsche versus René Girard over de kern van het christendom. Kapellen: Pelckmans. ISN 90-289-2973-8. *2002 Guido Vanheeswijck, Voorbij het onbehagen. Ressentiment en christendom. Leuven: Davidsfonds. ISBN 90-5826-191-3. *2004 Jean-Pierre Wils, Sacraal geweld. Assen: Van Gorcum. ISBN 90-232-4079-0 *2007 Stijn Demaré, Goden, helden en de massa. Hedendaagse tragedie. Antwerpen / Apeldoorn: Garant. ISBN 978-9044121179. *2008 Hans Achterhuis, Met alle geweld. Een filosofische zoektocht. Rotterdam: Lemniscaat. ISBN 978-9047701279. *2009 Erik Buys, Vrouwen, Jezus en rock- ’n- roll. Averbode. Nederlandse artikelen over Girard *André Lascaris, 'De medemens als model en obstakel. De hypothese van René Girard en haar betekenis voor de theologie' in: Tijdschrift voor Theologie jrg 24, nr. 2 apr.-mei-juni 1984 *A. Zijlstra en R. van Woudenberg, 'Mimese en geweld: over de cultuurkritiek van René Girard' in: Radix augustus 1987. *Geert van Coillie, 'Paradigma en paradox. René Girard en de mimetische hypothese in de antropologie' in: Ethische perspectieven 5, 1995 *Ger Groot, 'Mensen zijn tweedehands. Gesprek met René Girard' in: Ger Groot, Twee zielen, SUN, Nijmegen, 1998 *Geert Delbeke (red.), 'Ontmoeting met René Girard' in: De Vloer, 2000 * Filosofie jrg. 11, nr. 2 april/mei 2001. themanummer over René Girard *Guido Vanheeswijck, 'Elke mens heeft een God of een afgod. De visie van René Girard op religie en christendom' in: P. Jonkers (red.), God in Frankrijk. Zes hedendaagse Franse filosofen over God, Damon, Budel, 2003 *Hans Weigand, 'Denkers over christelijk geloof. René Girard' in: Beweging voorjaar 2004 *Valeer Neckebrouck, 'Een wetenschappelijke basis voor de uniciteit en universaliteit van het christendom? - De godsdienstantropologie van René Girard' in Communio, jrg 34, nr. 1, jan-feb 2009 Prijzen en onderscheidingen * Eredoctoraten van de Vrije Universiteit Amsterdam (1985), de UFSIA te Antwerpen (1995), de Università degli Studi di Padova (2001)Università degli Studi di Padova - Honoris causa degrees, de theologische faculteit van de universiteit van Innsbruck, de Université de Montréal in Canada (2004)Marie-Claude Bourdon: |La violence et le sacré: L’Université remet un doctorat honoris causa au penseur René Girard iForum vol. 38 num. 28 (19 april 2004) en de University of St Andrews (2008).News and Events | University of St Andrews * De prix Médicis essai voor Shakespeare, les feux de l'envie (1990) (A Theatre of Envy: William Shakespeare, 1991) * De prix Aujourd'hui voor Les origines de la culture (2004) * Guggenheim Fellow (1959 en 1966)John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation: Fellows page: G Externe links Nederlands * Ger Groot: Zelfs liefde is tweedehands; Filosoof Rene Girard over Shakespeare en de kracht van de mimese NRC Handelsblad, 24 november 1995. * Stijn Maene: Kleine psychopathologie * Simon De Keukelaere: Leergedrag, empathie en geweld: zelfde oorsprong? BLIND! Frans * Projet René Girard * René Girard, website van Philippe Cottet. * Perspectives Girard * Aanvaardingsspeech voor de Académie Française, 15 december 2005 * Negatieve kritiek door René Pommier op Mensonge romantique et vérité romanesque en La Violence et le sacré Duits * Raymund Schwager: Brauchen wir einen Sündenbock? Gewalt und Erlösung in den biblischen Schriften * Raymund Schwager: Jesus im Heilsdrama. Entwurf einer biblischen Erlösungslehre * Raymund Schwager: Jesus-Nachfolge Engels * Contagion: Journal of Violence, Mimesis, and Culture, tijdschrift van COV&R, dat een keer per jaar verschijnt. (Uitgegeven door Michigan State University Press.) * Dietmar Regensburger: Bibliography of René Girard * Girardian Reflections on the Lectionary: Understanding the Bible Anew Through the Mimetic Theory of René Girard * Apocalyptic Thinking after 9/11: An Interview with René Girard Interview met Robert Doran in SubStance: A Review of Theory and Literary Criticism, Issue 115 (Volume 37, Number 1), 2008. * Roger Scruton: The sacred and the human Prospect Magazine, Issue 137, August 2007. * Anthropoetics: The Journal of Generative Anthropology (Generative Anthropology is een concept dat Eric Gans bedacht na zijn kennismaking met het werk van René Girard.) * GABlog: Generative Anthropology in the Public Sphere * René Girard: Mimetic Theory Organisaties en studiekringen rond het werk van René Girard * Colloquium on Violence & Religion (COV&R), opgericht in 1991; organiseert jaarlijks een conferentie. * Association Recherches Mimétiques, opgericht begin 2006. * Website studiekring René Girard (Blaise Pascal Instituut, Vrije Universiteit Amsterdam) (eerste bijeenkomsten eind 1981). * Imitatio, opgericht in 2008 met als doel de erkenning van René Girards werk te vergroten en om onderzoek in de humane wetenschappen, de gedragswetenschappen en de biologie te promoten. * Imitation, Mimetic Theory, and Religious & Cultural Evolution - A Templeton Advanced Research Project, een project van twee jaar dat enkele onderzoekers samenbrengt rond de implicaties van René Girards mimesistheorie. * The Raven Foundation, heeft als doel "to promote healing, hope, reconciliation and peace by offering insight into the dynamics of conflict and violence". Categorie:20e-eeuws filosoof Categorie:21e-eeuws filosoof Categorie:Amerikaans filosoof Categorie:Amerikaans hoogleraar Categorie:Frans filosoof Categorie:Frans godsdienstwetenschapper Categorie:Frans literatuurwetenschapper Categorie:Lid van de Académie française Categorie:Literatuuronderzoeker Categorie:Rooms-katholiek persoon cs:René Girard de:René Girard en:René Girard es:René Girard fi:René Girard fr:René Girard hr:René Girard it:René Girard ja:ルネ・ジラール la:Renatus Girard pl:René Girard pt:René Girard ro:René Girard ru:Жирар, Рене sv:René Girard